


The tree shines in the sun

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Our dead sun [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Sad Ending, Spones if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Never in a million years any of them thought they would live to see that day. Not all of them. Not together like that.After years of reuniting on special occasions, after years of travels and discovering new planets, new civilizations, after years of being friends and sharing a place to live, sharing a life, none of them ever imagined they would be there at that moment, doing that. Not after Nero, Khan, Karl or many others.





	

Never in a million years any of them thought they would live to see that day. Not all of them. Not together like that. 

After years of reuniting on special occasions, after years of travels and discovering new planets, new civilizations, after years of being friends and sharing a place to live, sharing a life, none of them ever imagined they would be there at that moment, doing that. Not after Nero, Khan, Karl or many others. 

Each one of them had received the invitations in different places, all of them apart, most far away from Earth. The ones that were close didn’t feel like they arrived soon enough. The ones that were far gave everything up and rushed back immediately. 

All of them were together when they moved ahead, straight to the hospital. None of them arrived early enough to say goodbye.

The funeral was small, empty. Nine people were there. Nine candles, nine hearts, beating together as one, painful, hurt, bleeding. Five male, four female, but at a moment like that, why did it matter? It didn’t. Not at all.

Nothing meant more than those closed blue eyes, pale and cold skin, greying blond hair.

Never once they thought their captain would die alone, but he did, alone in a hospital bed, with a disease that no one discovered the cure. 

Their biggest mistake was leaving him alone, like he asked. Their biggest mistake was ignoring the sadness in the blue eyes every time they parted ways back to their routine. 

Weirdly enough, they were holding it together. None of them cried as he was buried in the ground, just by a tree in his farm, like he had asked. The men left them there to mourn, and the nine were alone again, staring at the tree that would feed itself from their captain’s rests.

The first to break was the least likely to, having seen more deaths than all the others together. The doctor touched the tree in a sign of caring, but the sob that came out was nothing more than a desperate need to stop the pain inside. 

All of them flinched, but who reached out for him was the science officer, placing his hand on the doctor’s shoulder and pulling him for the only hug they had ever and would ever share.

“He had no right” the doctor whispered brokenly as he sobbed against the officer’s neck, and said officer simply nodded, swallowing thickly to hold back his own sobs as he nuzzled on the doctor’s hair, trying to find comfort on the brown locks.

The rest did not hold back for long, sobs and tears falling from their mouths and eyes. Old friends held onto each other desperately, and the day slowly went by, but no one seemed to mind the warmth of the sun. It was nothing compared to the coldness of the ground under them.

The women were the firsts to leave, followed by all the others but the first pair, who were still hugging, silently tears leaving their eyes as they stared at the tree in front of them. There was nothing they could do now. The sun disappeared and left the stars and the moon. None of them shone bright anymore. 

Life would be an endless night from now on for both of them, they knew it.

“I’m sorry” the science officer whispered to no one, closing his eyes before he too broke down, being held up by the doctor besides him, their arms still tight around the other, but they were too cold, too dark.

Their light was gone in a blink of an eye.

They sat down, not being able to stand anymore, staring at the tree in front of them in silence during the entire night, arms pressed close together as a reminder that they were still there, that they would be together as long as they needed each other.

They fell asleep from tiredness as the sun was starting to rise in the horizon. Their hands, touching, connected their mind in a colorful dream filled with laughs and smiles and golden and blue.

The tree protected their tired figures with its shadow, leaving them to rest up to midday, both waking up just to fall apart again, wondering several whys and hows.

They left without saying goodbye, but without leaving entirely.

And the tree remained still, shining under the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry. I am very sad. I don't know what happened.
> 
> This will become a series. I feel it.


End file.
